


还是片段

by Oldpot



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, R18g
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldpot/pseuds/Oldpot
Summary: *ooc 还是只有片段 EB 含B水仙
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 6





	还是片段

07 姑且算站街羊

钱包因为一个手抖叮铃咣啷掉进下水道。陈韦丞懊恼地啧一声，撅着屁股蹲下，抻长了胳膊去够它。手指在空气间兜兜转转十几次，银白色躺在下水道底发亮。杨博尧付了雪糕钱，拆开一支牛奶棒咯吱咯吱地咬着:“哎，够不着就算了，也没几块钱。”陈韦丞因为久蹲涨红了脸:“里面有咱俩的照片!……还有银行卡公交卡!”杨博尧把巧克力甜筒扔给陈韦丞，柏油路在甜筒上挤出一个窝。“照片再照就是了!”杨博尧有点不耐烦，“干正事!”陈韦丞灰溜溜地爬起来，走了几步颇为遗憾地回头看了一眼，看见那个卖雪糕的老头儿正撅着屁股抻长了胳膊去够他的钱包。

“不好意思啊，还得让你出钱……”陈韦丞很是愧疚，一直跟在杨博尧身后，盯着他脖子上新添的几道红痕。“没事，酒店钱还是你出的呢，几块。”牛奶棒吃完了，杨博尧咬着湿乎乎的雪糕棍含混不清地说。他们原来在杨博尧的小破出租屋里干过几次，之后陈韦丞嫌屋里总有别人的味杨博尧还要收拾屋子，带他去了最近的如家。杨博尧能意识到陈韦丞和其他嫖客微妙的不同，他甚至还有点感动呢。杨博尧今天没压着嗓子，喊的陈韦丞面红耳赤，用嘴去堵这色情音频。陈韦丞也觉得杨博尧今天特别热特别紧，绞得他有点痛。“怎么今天不戴套?”陈韦丞气喘吁吁地抱着杨博尧，肩背上的汗珠黏手。“老客户了嘛，惊喜回馈。”杨博尧很是俏皮地眨眨眼。杨博尧想起裤子口袋里有东西要给杨博尧，拽过裤子掏了半晌，才想起它随着钱包滚进下水道了。杨博尧看他一直掏，好笑地说:“别找了，不就个戒指吗。我多接几个就有了。”你怎么——陈韦丞瞪着他:“你别……”没钱的话多找几份兼职就好了，少见两次杨博尧就好了。不怎么贵的素圈戒指连一对都买不起。杨博尧转了个身背对陈韦丞，心想:穷大学生。

08 腻乎的 奶茶店店员和大学生

每到六点半，学校旁边奶茶店前排队的人就多起来了。杨博尧并不很着急，荡在队尾掏出手机看第二天的考试安排。他中午吃了三个包子，现在打嗝还有胡萝卜味翻上来。珍珠奶茶又顶饿。他一度准备放弃，去隔壁买一份烤冷面就回宿舍。抬头看看哪里都是一样的人山人海，重新低头看可爱小猫视频之前往前挪了两步。再走两步差点撞进店里，杨博尧抬头恰好看见陈韦丞抿嘴笑一下，又故作严肃地问:帅哥，喝点什么?

陈韦丞只是个兼职的，还不敢明目张胆给杨博尧的虎斑啵啵免单。多按一下黑糖浆泵，多舀一勺珍珠总可以吧。有时候店长看见他，只好乖乖把勺子放下，冲杨博尧歉意地笑笑，再亲手把奶茶递到他手里。杨博尧往店里跑得勤了，陈韦丞就要教训他少吃点甜。杨博尧鄙夷地嘴角一撇，也不知道是谁在奶茶店当店员?

09 疯批决斗故事

陈韦丞不认为杨博尧在乎。杨博尧和他交往前，去过的夜店可以铺满半个布里斯班，有过的男友、女友可以凑满一副扑克牌。他总是满不在乎，勾勾手指陈韦丞就忍不住凑上去，杨博尧脸上也浮现出怜悯的神色：真可怜。你这样听话，值得吗？你这么害怕，却又要靠近我，是为什么呢？陈韦丞猛地抬头，好像看见一片明晃晃的嘲讽与讥笑。你在害怕，杨博尧伸手去摸陈韦丞的脸，你害怕我其实不在乎你、不爱你。真可怜啊。

可是，陈韦丞又笃定杨博尧爱他、在乎他。

如果杨博尧不在乎他，就不会容忍每次出门后他近乎疯狂的盘问，在酣睡中突然骑到自己身上不戴套子和润滑的插入，做爱后可称恶劣的贬低。杨博尧沉默地接纳他，偶尔痛呼。杨博尧越沉默，陈韦丞越愤怒：正因为杨博尧不在乎，所以他如此沉默。他追着尾巴转圈，痛苦得只想一口把自己咬死。

他只好更多地和杨博尧做爱。杨博尧嗓子哑到甚至没办法叫出声，下体红肿泥泞。整张床单被体液浸透。陈韦丞又一次拉上厚厚的窗帘，把杨博尧按在光裸冰凉的地面上时，他侧过头推开陈，声音像哀求：“别做了，Eddy。我们已经三天没有更新了。”陈韦丞不理他，再一次插入，顺畅得像捅一块砧板上的猪肉。杨博尧的声音随拍打起起伏伏：“求你了，Eddy，我也已经……一周没有、没有出门了……”陈韦丞停下动作，没什么感情地注视他：“哦，你还想去找你那些小男友玩？和他们一起欣赏我的蠢样哈哈大笑？别想了，不可能。你伤不到我，还要自讨苦吃。”杨博尧叹一口气，随你怎么想，他说，总比你不分白天黑夜地在床上搞我强。

好呀，杨博尧，你果然不在乎不爱我。还要拿我取乐，剖开我的真心挤烂践踏。陈韦丞仿佛嗅到腥气的狗，兴奋地浑身颤抖。我看你就是玩弄我，你就是厌烦我，把我当傻瓜，我可没错。他太伤心了，以至于连音节都颤抖破碎：“你果然不爱我，你个婊子。既然人人都能睡你，我的付出岂不是很可笑。你个小贱货，还要跑出去让人上。下流！无耻！早知道我就偷偷爬你的床，把你奸了，你也不会出一点声音，还要享受——”

陈韦丞错愕地，被一阵痛意抽得偏过头去。杨博尧从来没有打过他。

“陈韦丞，可以了。”他从陈韦丞身下强硬地钻出来，套上衣服，耷拉着冷漠疲惫的嘴角：“我累了，出去卖身也好过被你上，你操我连钱都不给。”

铁门的咬合声“砰”地甩在陈韦丞脸上。他缓缓滑到地上，瘫软而绝望地笑起来，忘记遮住自己赤裸疲软的下身。

10 早饭

餐桌上，煎蛋和培根还滋滋泛着油花、冒着热气。陈韦丞睁眼看见杨博尧解围裙，眼镜碎了一个角。眼镜是他上周和杨一起挑的，杨博尧本想换和他一样的，被他劝阻了，还是戴黑色圆框。涨了五十度，暂且不必换镜片。陈韦丞牵着他的手出门，笑起来说，我们好像挑戒指。眼镜不是刚换？怎么会碎呢？杨博尧凑近他，摸他的头：起床吧，早饭做好了。陈韦丞觉得头顶湿热，恍惚去看，杨博尧的眼镜拧成一团金色废铁，在阳光下闪亮、骄傲。

金色，不是黑色？阳光，还是灰尘？陈韦丞坐起身，餐桌上，煎蛋和培根已经冷掉，表层覆盖着白色的油花。杨博尧解下的围裙搭在椅子上。眼镜……他抬头去找黑色圆框。杨博尧呢？杨博尧在哪里？陈韦丞什么也没找到，只找到金色的阳光。

11 满杨全席

陈韦丞站在冷柜前，冷的灯光打在排骨、五花、杨博尧上。他的视线从左扫到右：粉的肉，红的血，白的骨。粉的排骨，红的五花，白的杨博尧。

陈韦丞听见自己的口水吞咽声。

买下整个杨博尧——每一部分均可食用。从四肢切口出缓缓流出血水，覆盖陈韦丞的视网膜。他想象着那只胳膊舔起来、咬起来是怎样的。肌肉更紧，牙齿嵌进去有一种酸胀的饱足感。胳膊就这么被吃下，生的，冷的，一直到奏出温暖柴小协的指尖。笔直的腿，刷上蜂蜜、胡椒，他曾说的每一句暧昧不清的话，也都是上好的佐料。两百度，一小时，翻三次面。水被烤干了，脂肪被烤化了，充盈而模糊地从食道滑下。边缘有些焦黑，或许是不曾见过的杨博尧。苦涩又干枯，穿着陈韦丞的蓝色短裤，晃荡着赤裸的腿，在家里走来走去。陈韦丞看见洁白的脚踝——向下——向上。

那杨博尧略为丰腴的下腹呢？沿着肌理切开，但不露出内脏，于是就有了一块脂肪稍显厚重的粉红软肉。被煎锅烫出滋滋的声响，油脂渗漏出来，涂满已经褐色的肌肉。他抬起杨博尧的双腿进入时，这块肉就被挤出淡淡的褶皱。顺着动作，平坦了，蜷曲了，像搅动柔软的白绸缎。陈韦丞吃下这块肉，外皮是脆的，内里是嫩的，并且切实地充斥：爱。这份爱，是捅破杨博尧后内脏稀里哗啦地流出来，统统放进锅里炖煮成鲜红粘稠的肉糊中没有的；是将杨博尧开膛，剔干净每一根肋骨上的肉也寻不到的；是杨博尧那条灵活的舌头，那张甜言蜜语的嘴，一次也未对陈韦丞说过的。陈韦丞嫉恨地翻过杨博尧，黑框眼镜残留的冷淡神色刺痛他，几近怒不可遏地，从杨博尧的肩胛到腰际，他留下撕裂的血痕。精瘦的里脊，总在他拉完尾音抬手时，被衬衫或T裇勾勒出形状。这样珍贵，应该片成花瓣，砌成花苞，在滚水中绽放。

陈韦丞站在冷柜前，回过神来。冷的灯光打在粉的排骨，红的五花——一只手伸过来，拿走了最后一盒羊肉。

12 要求

陈，他捧起陈韦丞的脸，自然，熟稔，亲密得就像爱人。陈，他说，我要你为了我去死。

不是开开玩笑的程度。是让我亲手接到死亡通知，亲眼看到你的尸体，把你送到火葬场，烧成一把灰。然后我再抱着一个装着不知道是谁的灰的小盒子，很伤心地哭。你猜我为什么哭？因为你个傻瓜，只能死一次。我从看到你的尸体，抱着你的骨灰获得的快乐，也都是一次性的。你为了我去死，就是为了我的幸福快乐去死。你不是希望我幸福快乐，最喜欢看到我笑了吗？我向你保证，等你死了，我会笑。疯狂地大笑。笑得肚子疼了，嗓子出血了，五官皱起来了，眼泪也流出来了。

13 叉子/蛋糕前提

“我知道。”他不耐烦地挥挥手，打断了我。“你总是这样…装模作样地教训我，其实你也想得不得了吧。”过了两秒，他又无奈地笑起来：“哎，也不能怪你。不假装一点，就活不下去了。”

我呆愣愣地看着他，丝毫不为他揭穿了我的身份而尴尬。唾液在口腔中越蓄越多，因为他而恼怒、欢乐、畏惧、贪馋的感觉一并涌了上来。无法抵挡的饥饿涌了上来。

“那你呢？你想被吃掉吗？”我听见自己急切的有些结巴的声音，跌跌撞撞绕过桌子、凳子，碰到一个水杯后，玻璃刺耳的碎裂声。那声音短暂地把我拉回来，使我呆愣愣地看着他。

他无奈地笑起来，走近了我。几近居高临下地抬手摸上我的脸。触感冰冷，又温暖。“你怎么会问出这种话呢，陈，你怎么会呢。”他挪动身体，贴上了我。躯干温暖，又冰冷。我立即明白这个问题不需要答案。

我们接吻的时候，不小心咬破了他的嘴唇，一滴温暖而冰冷的眼泪落在了我的舌头上。

14 E→B前提B水仙

杨博尧举起一把刀。

缓缓割开自己手腕的时候，他什么也没想。红的血蹭到白的T恤上，杨博尧才恍然意识到：或许有一个小提琴家将死去。利的刀划开表皮，撕开肌肉，数秒般渗出的血珠，以及后知后觉的钝痛。这份钝痛，会让他举不起琴、揉不了弦，沮丧懊恼地大哭大喊吗？这份钝痛，会让他感受到脉搏跳动，有别于过去的自己吗？杨博尧从粉白的肉里看见他所想要的：自己。红的汗珠滴落，让他回忆起臭咖喱味琴房，刻苦、爱玩的，曾经的自己。杨博尧简直被自己感动了！多么伟大的小提琴家，现在躺在沙发上，手里攥着一把刀，割裂的血脉染红一片白T恤。

杨博尧觉得，如果陈韦丞见了他，吓得手足无措，一边吻他一边把他抱进车里，不计驾照扣分和超速罚款地飙进医院，就稍显可怜。他一定会坐在车后座上，微微笑着，感受一种快乐。杨博尧获得了仅在与自己交互间才能拥有的快乐，可是，陈韦丞被他吓得多么害怕呀！这样的快乐，陈给不了我。杨博尧意识到这一点时，愉悦地笑了。我想要取悦自己，但也要讲讲人情，给那条狗一块骨头，想着，杨博尧打开手机，拨通了陈韦丞的电话。

15 不倒翁B

杨博尧第一次爬上我的床，我还有些惊讶。次数多了，也习惯了。我们并不次次做爱，大部分时间不过相拥而眠。只是他掉下床，摔到头，我太心疼。铺了地毯也不嫌多，干脆把床撤掉，地上只铺床垫。他好爬上来，也不会摔到。如果周末比较闲，我会在早上被一阵温热惊醒：杨博尧调转过身体，嘴里含着我的晨勃。因为没有胳膊支撑，每一次吞吐都别样沉重。努力吃得更深，把精液都咽下去。给我口交的杨博尧，更像一个努力讨好家长并且知道自己成功的孩子。我剥开他的腿，进入他，两臂截断处前抻着，轻轻触碰我完整的臂膀。两团肉球似乎很烫，隔着绷带也要把我烫伤，带着新鲜血肉的气息。每次抽插，粗糙的纱布表面摩擦我的大腿根部，使我庆幸而愧疚：我是一个完整的人，对一个不完整的孩子做出这种事。杨博尧不完整，那些仅有的肉也日渐萎缩下去。给他准备饭会全吃光，牛奶也喝掉。做爱之后我给他擦干净身体，去切西红柿做奶酪火腿三明治。杨博尧听见我说“去做饭”，不易察觉地干呕一声。


End file.
